


Misguided Little Autobot

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [19]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: </p><p>Prompts- TFA; Megatron, (pregnant)Optimus, (pregnant)other Autobots - Infected by a parasite, “Is that what they keep telling the younger generation? You poor, naive ‘bots.”</p><p>Jeegoo: TFA MegOP, pursuit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided Little Autobot

Things had gone awry. Terribly awry. Sentinel had sent troops after then, declaring them traitors to the Autobot cause. His reasoning was beyond Optimus, but that was nothing new. They had fled their base, and in their flight become separated. Optimus had ended up in a forest of trees that towered over him, leaving the trail he found cast in shadows until the sun finally dipped beyond the horizon and he was left in the dark. He wandered, unaware for a time that the footsteps that followed him through the forest. He was so distracted that he did not notice them until the other mech was nearly on him. 

He caught the glint of gunmetal armor as he glanced back, and the dull glow of ruby optics. He ran faster. Ran until he was exhausted and his fuel tank pinging insistently. He ran until he stumbled and fell to the forest floor. 

The mech pinned him to the ground, and for a split second Optimus thought that the warlord would end him, rip out his spark and send him to the well. It would have been a relief. 

His tank pinged insistently as he was lifted up, and carried away. Megatron did not speak as they moved through the forest. He did not say anything until they reached a transport ship waiting in the clearing. “It would seem your people have forsaken you, little Autobot. What are you going to do now?” 

“Just offline me,” Optimus said dully. His spark wasn’t even in it. 

The warlord laughed, “No. I have a much better use for you.”

OoOoOoOo

“In the old days we would botnap our mates. It is tradition. It is how a courtship begins.”

“Is this what this is?” Optimus asked, cracking an optic open. “You don’t make any sense. You were trying to offline me not a decacycle ago.” 

“Things change, little bot,” Megatron laughed, and pulled Optimus close, pressing their lip components together. 

Optimus melted into the touch. It was too much work to resist. He had nothing to go back to. no place to go. Here at least he was wanted. Megatron pushed him down into the berth, and he did not protest this time. He threw caution to the wind and laid back, opening himself the the warlord. He wanted this. He kept telling himself that, and though, perhaps, one day it would be true.

OoOoOoOo

One sol bled into another. Surprisingly it was not unbearable. He was not the only member of his team that had been taken. He had spotted Bumblebee and Ratchet from a distance going to the medbay, but Megatron had led him away insistently.

OoOoOoOo

Cycles later Optimus woke from recharge. His spark burning and pulsing wildly. There was something wrong with him. Something horribly wrong with him. He didn’t protest when Megatron carried him to the medbay, or even when the medic strapped him down and began to examine him. His spark pulsed unhappily, and he knew what was wrong. He had heard of this affliction. It was an energy parasite. He was infected.

Optimus whimpered from where he was strapped down to the medical berth. He could feel the parasite on his spark. Megatron had not only seduced him, but infected him with a virus in the process. It was humiliating. “Get it out of me. Get it out!” He heard his voice rising and he thrashed against the bonds that held him. He knew the creature was eating his spark energy, and soon he would offline from it.” 

“Hold still,” the medic glared down at him, and injected something in Optimus’ line that left him weak and limp. 

“What is the matter?” The warlord asked, and loomed over Optimus. 

“He seems to think he’s been infected with a virus,” the medic said sounding exasperated. 

“It’s a parasite,” Optimus mumbled, his speech slurred. “You’ve infected me.” 

Megatron stared down at him for a moment before laughing loudly, “Is that what they keep telling the younger generation? You poor, naive ‘bots. You are not infected with a parasite, you are sparked. That is a new life. A new life we created.” 

Optimus looked up at the mech in confusion, “I don’t understand. I want it gone.” 

“You would kill your own child? Do you not understand what I am saying, Optimus?” 

“My...but...we don’t...we...DON’T....” 

“I’m afraid we do, Optimus.” 

The truckbot shook his helm and let it flop back onto the berth, “And Bumblebee?” 

“Is sparked as well. Neither of you will be going back to the Autobots.” 

Optimus stared up at the ceiling. This couldn't be happening.


End file.
